Upcoming age
by Rafxsulfuslovestory
Summary: HTTYD3 Os are in two parts which tells what happened between when the dragons left and the wedding and its events.
1. Promise

Like a dancing ballet, the dragons flew to the hidden world. The spectacle of their flapping wings showed the greatness of these majestic beings. Hiccup had spent five years of his life with them and witnessing their departure was by far the most difficult thing he had ever faced. Toothless' glanced down even more. He looked at his human friend from the edge of the cliff with his big sad eyes, still hesitating to take off. The auburn-haired man smiled through his tears to reassure him, as if to say, 'It's going to be alright', and Toothless gave him one last look before flying off to his freedom.

The Berkians stayed long in front of this cliff, gazing at the sky, even after all the dragons had left. Thereafter, everyone had finally returned to the camp. The dragon riders had wanted to stay a little longer, but eventually did the same. Only the chief remained.

In the absence of his artificial leg to support him, he had taken a seat at the edge of the cliff and remained there until nightfall, lost in thought. The tears he had let flow earlier, had dried on his cheeks.

He heard footsteps behind him. Someone crouched down by putting their hand on his shoulder. Without having to turn around, he knew it was Astrid. His gaze crossed hers and the young man's face relaxed. His features softened as he smiled at her.

"Come on, it's time to join the others."

Hiccup sighed before agreeing. She helped him to get up and he leaned on her shoulder to walk. Astrid supported him in his steps to where the villagers had gathered. Small groups had formed around improvised campfires.

The couple passed through them, stepping over a few people. They watched the men rub their hands to warm themselves by the fire. They told each other stories from the good old days, smiling at the memory of the dragons.

Berk obviously needed to gather after the sad event that had just taken place. Sharing the happy memories that their friendship with the dragons had given them seemed like good therapy.

The further he went, the more amazement could be seen on the young leader's face. Seeing his people gather in this way made them happy despite everything that had happened.

Astrid turned to him.

"What should we do when our loved ones are not with us?"

A smile appeared on his face.

"We celebrate them," he replied without hesitation.

That's what his father always said. He always had the right words in difficult times. Hiccup was happy to have Astrid at his side for this, among other reasons. She reminded him a lot of his father and it helped him to move forward.

They finally found their old friends sitting in a circle around a fire. The gang was complete. Fishlegs was crying in Ruffnut's arms as she gave her brother a sadden glance. Snotlout, who was next to Tuffnut, watched the scene unfold without saying anything. They looked really bad. They looked up when their group leader and friend arrived. He smiled at them before sitting beside them.

"So what are you doing out here?" he said to them.

"Well, like everyone else... " Tuffnut replied.

"We're telling each other stories," her sister added.

"We were recalling the time when the twins almost burned down the shoreline with the fireworms fiasco," explained Snotlout, somewhat amused.

"And I was explaining to them that it wasn't completely my fault... maybe Ruffnut's," retorted the male twin.

Snotlout was about to say something, but Hiccup cut him off.

"The Edge... it was the good old days, wasn't it?"

"We were young and free," Astrid agreed.

The others then let themselves go to their good memories.

"The Dragon Eye... when we discovered it, it changed everything. It allowed us to explore the world... a world so vast... " his voice broke when he realized that he could never explore this world in this way anymore.

Astrid grabbed his hand and squeezed it into hers, as if to testify to his presence, she was there for him.

"It also allowed us to expand our knowledge of dragons! " exclaimed Fishlegs, who had just dried his tears. "We've discovered so much! Between the Night Terrors, the Death Songs, the Sentinels, the Eruptodons, the Razorwhips..."

This last evocation inevitably reminded him of Heather, for whom he had been of particular interest for some time. As he looked at others, he realized that they had thought of her too. Astrid put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I miss her too," she sighed, trying to smile.

"Ah... she still had the coolest dragon of all," exclaimed Tuffnut, looking nostalgic.

Everyone laughed at his dreamy gaze.

"We experienced a lot of things there, though... " said Ruffnut. "We learned to work as a team, didn't we, Astrid?" she said while giving a light punch to Astrid's shoulder.

"Aha, that's right."

"And we have met so many different people, different cultures, different places..." added the chief.

"The last few years have been really rich," concluded his girlfriend.

"Rich in twists and turns, yeah," Snotlout suddenly exclaimed. "Don't forget that we almost got killed, I don't know how many times, by dragon hunters! Not to mention the volcano on the shore, which almost destroyed the entire island! And do you remember the time you and Fishlegs almost-"

Astrid had presented him with her axe in front of his eyes and Hiccup had hastened to lower it down gently.

"And you forget how many dragons we were able to save because of our recklessness," Hiccup reminded him.

The brown-haired man looked down, grumbling, and Hiccup continued his speech.

"We left Berk to live new adventures, to learn how to manage on our own. And that's what we did. We've been through... so much there. These last six years have undoubtedly been the best years of my life. I've been through... incredible things with Toothless, with all of you. We learned to help each other, to support each other in the most difficult times."

He turned to Astrid and looked into her eyes.

"To love each other."

The blonde's blue eyes grew larger; a smile appeared on the corners of her lips. Harold took her hand, squeezed it, and kissed her, before facing the gang once again.

"And as for today, we left Berk to offer a better life to our dragons and new adventures that await us."

He squeezed the hand of the young Hofferson, once more. The rest of the dragon riders looked disconcerted. They were stunned by the words of their leader. They all nodded with big eyes. All except Tuffnut.

"That's all well and good, but can you tell me who's going to take me to see Chicken now?!" he exclaimed.

The others looked at him strangely before laughing with a good heart.

Hiccup felt as if a breath of fresh air was invading him. Like he could breathe again. As if any tension had dissipated. His friends had managed to cheer him up. He felt good in their presence. And he knew he owed it to one person.

"Thank you," he said, turning to the one he loved.

This one smiles at him. With a glance, he invited her to get up to escape from the group. She took him under her arm and they left the others with a last nod.

As they moved away from the crowd to their respective tents, they observed the landscape around them. They had a whole village to rebuild, a whole life.

In front of the distracted look of her boyfriend, the blonde called him by name.

"Hiccup, are you all right?"

"I feel better. Thank you again for taking me to see them. I needed this."

The girl looked down and smiled.

"You had to make a serious decision today. It was essential to the survival of the dragons and to ours as well."

She raised her head and looked into his eyes.

"I just want you to know that even though it was hard for all of us, you made the right decision, Hiccup."

Hearing Astrid say it aloud reassured him somewhat because it was true that he had asked himself the question and had turned it over several times in his head after the fact. But Astrid knew him too well and she already knew all that.

"I'm going to miss him," the young leader whispered.

They had just arrived in front of his tent. Astrid helped him to sit on the floor while keeping a comforting hand on his shoulder. In his saddened look, she held his head in her hands.

"I'm going to miss him too, just as much as Stormfly, but you did it for their own good."

The young woman lowered her hands down along his chest.

"And, they'll always be there," she had finished saying by placing a hand on his heart.

She managed to get a smile from Berk's chief, who covered her hand with his. His other hand caressed her face by releasing it from the golden strands that concealed it.

"You've always been there for me, Astrid."

He kissed her on her forehead.

"Toothless is my best friend. He helped me to become the man I am today. But none of this would have been possible without your support."

The girl's eyes opened wide.

"Living without him will be a difficult ordeal, but you know what, Astrid?"

He paused.

"When I picture myself happy, it's with you."

Hiccup's face relaxed. He smiled, with misty eyes:

"Do you remember the promise I made to you when we were children?"

"As if it was yesterday," the young woman agreed.

"So I'm asking you Astrid Hofferson, do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

_Winter was already well settled in when young Hiccup Haddock decided to leave home. As usual, he had left without permission. Anyway, his father Stoick the Vast wasn't there to stop him. And with Gobber as his only babysitter, he could get away._

_At just ten years old, the future village chief was an intrepid boy, in love with nature and its beauty. He liked to get lost in the woods. He didn't really have any friends among the children in the village, but he claimed to love his solitude. The truth is that he was only looking for recognition from his village, and for them to stop treating him a ball and chain._

_He soon arrived at the entrance to the forest. He rubbed his arms to warm himself up a little before venturing inward. His feet treaded on the snow-covered ground, leaving footprints behind him, sinking deeper into the forest. The young boy had planned to land in a quiet place to observe the few birds that would hide in the hollows of the trees. In this period of extreme cold, the dragons had left as they did every time the Snoggletog period arrived. The small animals could therefore find a quiet life where they did not have to constantly escape from their dangerous flames._

_Hiccup then took a position on a tree trunk from which he could observe some birds coming out to wash themselves. He grabbed his notebook and, with his left hand, began to scribble some sketches. Despite the cold and his red cheeks, he continued to draw for nearly half an hour. After a while of staying in the same position, he decided to move to another place. He went a bit further into a more densely wooded area, and settled again. He began to draw the trees around him and the white carpet at their feet. A noise, however, made him lift his head from his notebook. He closed it with one hand and approached the sound he had just heard. It sounded like cracking wood. He then, continued to walk a little further._

_"Ah!"_

_Someone seemed to be making a physical effort. He approached again._

_Tchuc!_

_It was a girl cutting wood. She seemed to be his age. Two blond strands of hair protruded from her white fur hat. A wolf's skin as a coat, the little girl didn't seem to feel the cold._

_Tchuc!_

_She chopped one more log. Harold was watching her closely. This figure looked familiar to him, but he was not sure of himself until she turned around. Without realizing it, he had laid a hand on a branch that had broken under the pressure of the latter. The noise had alerted the blonde. He instantly stooped down to hide._

_"Is anyone there?"_

_That voice. That authoritarian voice that could only belong to one person. Astrid Hofferson. The girl had always occupied a very large place in his heart. So much so that he fell in love with it. He had fallen in love with her fiery temperament, her ability to handle the axe like no one else and her beautiful blue eyes. Hiccup was desperately in love with this girl but he was too shy to confess it to her. Yet he wanted to, but he was too afraid of being ridiculed._

_"Have you been here long?!"_

_The young boy jumped. He hadn't seen it coming. He immediately got up to face her. She crossed her arms on her stomach and raised an eyebrow. And Hiccup knew what it meant; she wanted answers._

_"Well... that is to say..." _

_"What exactly were you doing?"_

_He gulped with difficulty._

_"Well, it's just... I was in the forest and... you were there and..."_

_"And what Haddock?"_

_He was stuck. She would never want to believe it. He had to invent something. Or not. Why not go for it?_

_"There, I followed you because... I love you Astrid Hofferson. Since forever and... one day I will marry you."_

_He had done it. He had said what he had on his mind._

_"It's never gonna happen."_

_And she had dashed all his hopes in less than five seconds. Hiccup stood still in front of her, wondering why he had said all these things. The poor boy didn't know where to put himself. He finally regained his senses and turned back._

_"Goodbye, Hiccup."_

_She had said his name. Astrid had said his name. And she said goodbye to him. The young boy's legs became all shaky. He smiled a little stupidly at her before leaving, red cheeked, for his hut. Gobber could lecture him tonight, it wouldn't change anything about what happened earlier in the forest._

Astrid had tears in her eyes.

"Of course, Hiccup."

He took her in his arms and held her very tightly against him. They were both so happy. They had come a long way. Astrid was so proud of what he had become. By doing that, Hiccup was finally taking full responsibility for himself.

Astrid slipped her hand over his cheek. She looked at his face.

"I love you Hiccup Haddock," she said before kissing him tenderly.

...

Huddled together in the chief's bed, Hiccup and Astrid were not asleep. They didn't need to talk either. One look was enough. And Hiccup looked her in the eye. He had a question.

"When?" he asked, clasping her hand.

"When what?"

"When are you going to be my wife?"

She smiled.

"In winter, just like when we got engaged."


	2. I was made for loving you

_**So finally the part two of Upcoming Age! Sorry for the long wait… but I think it was worth it. The one shot takes place during Hiccup and Astrid's wedding but it's like an extra scene. I hope you'll like it! Be careful, explicit scene at the end…**_

* * *

"So, how do I look?" asked the groom.

Valka stepped back to better contemplate him. A smile appeared on her lips as her eyes fogged with tears.

"You look handsome," she breathed, moved.

"Mom..."

He took her head between his hands and kissed her forehead. Valka looked up at her son, smiling.

"You remind me of your father on our wedding day..." she laughed.

"Aha he was as nervous as I am?"

"Oh come on, everything's gonna be fine! Besides, we'd better go if we don't want to be late," she said, waving her hands, motioning for him to hurry.

"Yes, you're right, it's time."

Valka smiled as she watched her son's determination; she was full of admiration.

Hiccup invited her to take his arm and she clung to him, ready to accompany him.

...

Dressed in white and with her hair undone as tradition demanded, the bride was surrounded by the women of the village who were busy putting in place the last piece of her pomp: a wreath made of winter roses growing only at this time of year.

She sighed when the last of the flowers adorning her ornament was secured in place.

"What's the matter, Astrid?" her mother asked, annoyed.

"Nothing, everything is fine," the interested party whispered.

"Um..." her mother grumbled. "You know you have the right to be afraid, that's normal."

"I'm not afraid. I am only..."

She hesitated for a moment before answering.

"... a little apprehensive," she finished saying.

Her mother moved to face her. She took Astrid's face in her hands and looked her straight in the eye with a serious gaze.

"Don't forget that you and only you are the master of your destiny."

She kissed Astrid's upper head.

"It's time.. Get up, honey, it's time to go."

Astrid then stood up, taking a deep breath:

"I am ready."

...

The whole village was there. The inhabitants of New Berk had gathered in a massive group for the event of the year. It must be said that nearly six months after the dragons' departure, the Berkians needed an event like this to get motivated and warm their hearts. So nothing beats the celebration of a marriage to give strength and courage to an entire community.

The crowd held their breath as the foghorns sounded to announce the arrival of the bride and groom. Hiccup appeared first, at his mother's side, with Gobber accompanying them both. Valka gave her son a tender glance and squeezed the palm of his hand before entrusting him to Gothi. Hiccup contemplated the immense statue of his father standing beside him, seeming to invite him to the right spot, accompanying his son to the last stage of his journey to become a man. And that's when Hiccup saw her appear; the love of his life was standing right in front of him, her hair in the wind on which was placed the crown of flowers that her lover had made for her. He wore a similar one made by herself. All dressed in white, visibly cramped in the dress she was wearing, Astrid pulled up the golden belt that held her in place before giving a hesitant look to her fiancé. Hiccup had never found her as beautiful as she was at that moment. It was the first time he felt her so vulnerable when he had never been so sure of himself. But he understood that officially uniting in front of so many people could seem scary.

He offered her his hands, taking the first step towards her. Now, it was up to her to seize them or not. Astrid looked at Hiccup's hands before raising her head towards their owner. She smiled, placing her hands in those of the one she loved. He gently caressed them with his thumbs to reassure her. The young woman's smile widened as she nodded as a sign of acquiescence, agreeing to become his wife and spend the rest of her life with him. The auburn-haired boy smiled back, overwhelmed and relieved.

Gothi was finally able to proceed with their wedding. She placed on their joined hands a strip of cloth embroidered with symbols representing dragons in gold, silver and white. This one was perfectly matched to the gold brooches that held the fur of the future spouses, with the effigy of their respective dragons. The elder tied the cloth around their hands and then touched them with her staff, inviting them to kiss each other to make their new union official. They immediately complied alongside the cheers of the villagers, including Gobber who exclaimed: "The Chief and Chieftess!".

But Hiccup and Astrid were far too busy to dwell on his words. They literally devoured each other's lips, exerting increasing pressure. Hiccup gently placed his left hand on Astrid's cheek to caress her, further intensifying their embrace. Their smiles could be seen through this languid kiss that told a lot about their relationship.

In the front row, the gang shared various states of mind. Snotlout and Fishlegs wept with joy at the sight of their happy friends. While Tuffnut was delighted to welcome Snotlout in his freshly tied "beard", his sister attended the scene with more reluctance, and Fishlegs' sensitivity made her cringe.

Meanwhile, the newlyweds had ended their embrace to greet the crowd. They were relieved and moved at the same time. They had done it. They were husband and wife. They would be able to lead the village together, hand in hand, more united than ever. The strong couple they both formed was now recognized before the gods. Their marriage marked the beginning of a renaissance. They embodied the generation of the future. Berk had just passed a new milestone in its history, for the common good. All that remained was to celebrate this renewal with dignity.

The villagers moved aside to give way to the chief and chieftess. Hiccup and Astrid ran hand in hand down the aisle created for them as their names were shouted, congratulating them and wishing them all the happiness in the world. They managed to reach the Great Hall where they were already waiting for them to drink the sip of mead that would ensure their good health and fertility. Spitelout handed them the cup and they drank the drink in turn before taking their seats in the middle of the room to perform the traditional dance of the bride and groom.

Astrid approached this dance with a little apprehension since Hiccup, with his artificial foot, might not be able to offer him the dance he would have liked. Especially since the future spouses were not allowed to train before the wedding ceremony. The blonde simply wanted him not to be too hard on himself and to enjoy this moment shared between them both.

And as the first notes of the music sounded in the hall, a general silence swept over the guests. The young chief then leaned over to his beloved and whispered in her ear: "Dance with me". She grabbed his hand and the latter brought it back to him so that Astrid's head was snuggled against his chest.

With his hand clasped in hers, they were both alone with the music. The choir began to sing.

"_I'll swim and sail on savage seas..._"

Their feet began to move to the rhythm of the song, first slowly, taking small steps that made them rock from one side to the other. Their movements were in perfect harmony.

"_If you will marry me..._" Hiccup hummed.

The emotion could be seen on their faces, this song meant a lot to them. And even more so for Valka, who watched from afar her son and daughter-in-law waltz to this familiar and meaningful ballad. It represented her reunion with Stoick. So seeing Hiccup and Astrid recreate that moment was like a rebirth, a renewal.

"_If you will promise me your heart... and love me for eternity..._"

The pace finally accelerated and the two young people let themselves be carried away by the frantic rhythm of the music. Contrary to Astrid's imagination, Hiccup was doing very well; he did a series of footwork by turning and twirling endlessly without ever falling.

"_For the dancing and the dreaming!_"

They burst out laughing at the end of their performance because they were so happy.

Hiccup then took Astrid by the waist and planted a kiss on her lips in front of everyone. She did not flinch and, in the heat of the moment, responded to his kiss without any restraint to the applause of the village.

"Wow Hiccup, that was really impressive!" the young woman said, all excited.

"Aha, let's say I've been practicing..."

"What? But when, where, how?!"

"Almost every night when you were sleeping... Gobber was my coach and my mom helped me a little bit too."

He grabbed her hands.

"I wanted it to be perfect," he said smiling.

"And it was."

They then took their seats at the front of the table under the ovations of the village.

"I declare the banquet officially open!" exclaimed the chief. "I would also like to thank you for your active participation in the reconstruction of the village and the preparation of this great celebration! I hope you will enjoy the festivities!"

The guests then rushed to the back of the building to congratulate the newlyweds and throw themselves at the abundant food in the room.

Meanwhile, an old red-haired friend rushed towards the groom as they were about to sit down.

"Brother! I'm so proud of you!" he exclaimed, hugging him.

"Dagur! You were able to come!" The young chief replied, a little confused.

"Of course! I could never have missed an event like this!"

"And what about Heather, is she here too?" asked the auburn-haired boy.

"Hello you two," a soft and calm voice was heard behind the hubbub of Berkians who were sitting in the Great Hall.

It was a young woman with ebony hair who had spoken. Her emerald look crossed the couple's eyes.

"Oh Heather!" Astrid exclaimed.

Heather jumped out of her chair and surrounded Astrid with her arms. They had been waiting for these reunions for some time now, but with all that had happened in recent years, they had not found the time to see each other. This meeting mattered a lot to Astrid.

"So how's it going on Berserker Island?"

"Well... Since my brother is married to the Queen of the Wing Defenders, let's just say he spends a lot more time there than he does at our house..."

"That's why I made her chief!" Dagur proudly intervened, placing one hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Wow, that's great, Heather!" Hiccup said.

"Congratulations," Astrid added.

"Aha thank you... but it's more my place to congratulate you! It wasn't easy, but you finally did it. I am really happy for you," she said with a smile.

They observed each other without saying anything.

"Come on, we won't bother you any longer, maybe we'll see you later in the evening," concluded the Chieftess of Berserker island before moving away at her brother's side.

The festivities could begin. Wrestling, dancing, arm wrestling, insult contests, drunken games, and more were on the agenda. Of course, Snotlout immediately went to the wrestling event to prove to everyone that he was stronger than Eret. As for Tuffnut, he had willingly turned to the insult contest where he knew he was very good, thanks to Loki. Ruffnut, on the other hand, had dragged Fishlegs into alcoholic games before he could even finish his boar meat. The day went on with fighting and alcohol.

At the end of the afternoon the newlyweds, accompanied by their relatives and friends, decided to take a break from the hustle and bustle of the celebration organized in their honour to gather at the place where they had seen the dragons for the last time.

Hiccup and Astrid moved hand in hand to the edge of the cliff to contemplate the sky. The young man's gaze was lost in it, he seemed moved.

Astrid took a look behind her to make sure no one had gotten lost on the way. She and Valka exchanged a warm smile. The girl then turned her attention back to her beloved who surrounded her with her arms to stick her head against hers. Everyone began to look at the sky with nostalgia. No one needed to talk to know what this place meant to them. And no one wanted to talk about it either because everyone knew it was better that way even if it was painful. They were recollecting there because they needed to continue to honour their memory and especially on that special day that might never have happened if they had not experienced all those wonderful adventures with them.

The small group eventually left the cliff to walk around the new village they built. They admired the infrastructure while talking about future projects to come. Hiccup and Astrid enjoyed this time spent with their closest friends and family. They all eventually returned to the Great Hall to meet all the guests and continue the celebration. They sang, danced and drank all evening. And as the party was in full swing, Tuffnut got up from his bench to call his friends.

"Well, it's not all that, but does anyone ever count on talking about the thing that makes you angry?"

The others had stared at him, wondering what else he was talking about.

"What do you mean by that, Tuffnut?" ended up asking for his sister.

"I think he wants to talk about the consummation of marriage," Fishlegs said.

"Well, yes, there is someone who has to make sure that. . . end you see what. . ." stammered the twin.

"I don't think that's what we decided, we said we should split the roles," replied the nerd from the gang.

"What? I never signed up for this! There's no way I'm going to be involved in anything that has anything to do with this!" Snotlout exclaimed, obviously disgusted at the thought of having to watch his friends do certain things together.

Too concerned about their quarrels, the four friends had not even noticed that the two interested parties had taken the opportunity to leave. Hiccup and Astrid ran through the snow hand in hand, laughing.

"Do you think they saw us leave?" asked Astrid.

"Are you kidding? They were too busy wondering who was going to do what! Don't worry, they'll be there for a while."

They finally stopped in front of a large house decorated with two statues, one of a night fury and the other a deadly nadder.

"Do you want to go inside?" asked the chief to his wife.

"Sure!" she exclaimed, excited.

He then handed him the keys to the house, although he was supposed to give them to him the day after their wedding night. But everyone knew that tradition had never really been Hiccup Haddock's forte. It must be said that since the end of its construction, the girl had not been allowed to enter the hut. Hiccup wanted everything to be perfect for the first time Astrid would set foot in their house.

She ripped the keys out of his hands to push it into the lock and open the door. Her eyes widened when she discovered what her husband had prepared for her. Candles had been carefully placed throughout the house, creating a kind of path between the different rooms. But that was not all, the young man had also placed fir thorns in the container that held the candles so that it would smell nice. And Gods, it smelled good.

He took his beloved's hand and invited her to follow him. They walked through the different rooms, which were all larger than the last, before climbing stairs to reach the most important room in the house; their bedroom. Flower petals mixed with the path already traced by the candles to lead them to their beds, which were also covered with thousands of petals that constituted the chieftess's crown.

"Hiccup. . . it's beautiful," said the young girl, moved.

He kissed her on the forehead before hugging her and inviting her to warm up by the fire. They sat down, still huddled together, reached out their hands towards the flames dancing in the fireplace.

"So. . . do you like the house?"

"If I like it? I love it," replied the blonde, resting more comfortably against her man.

Hiccup smiled. He stroked her hair before kissing it. They stayed like that for a little while contemplating the flames, without saying anything, simply enjoying the moment. They thought about everything they had experienced together in recent years. It had not been easy, but it was also what brought them together. And for the first time in a long time, they could finally give themselves a moment just for themselves. Astrid's head rested on the young man's chest while his arms surrounded her shoulders to gently caress them.

"Do you want to have kids someday?" Hiccup suddenly asked.

The blonde raised her head towards him, a little disturbed by the question.

"Yeah,_ one day_," she replied, insisting on the end of her sentence.

"This big house is going to look a little empty without a little-you or a little-me to fill it, don't you think?" he added, amused.

"But I'm not ready to share you yet, I want to enjoy you a little bit more and have you all to myself."

"I'm all yours Milady," he whispered in a sensual voice.

Their mouths attracted each other like magnets. The young man's lips soon covered Astrid's, applying slight pressure to them. This pressure was the only thing they could think of. The heat they gave off added to the heat of the fire. They detached the pins that held their fur in place and dropped them heavily at their feet. Hiccup put both his hands on Astrid's face to pull her head to him. He kissed her again. They opened their eyes for a moment to look at each other. Hiccup delicately removed the wreath of flowers that adorned his wife's head. After he put it on the ground, Astrid stepped forward to do the same with his, and let it fall back to where he had laid her crown. They spoke silently with their eyes, their hands, the young man invited her with a gentle gesture to be closer to him. She lifted her head so that her nose touched his. Their lips found their way back to each other and merged again into a mixture of pleasure. Astrid put her feverish hands on the boy's shirt with the intention of grabbing the collar and lowering it, thus accessing his bare skin. The young man then grabbed one of her hands and guided it to his belt, which she removed. He did the same with the one she was wearing as she started pulling on the bottom of his shirt to remove it. She slid it along his body but as she passed it over her head, the fabric jammed.

"Oh, man. . ." Astrid began.

"Wait, you should. . . yeah, there you go," Hiccup reassured her.

They finally managed to take off his shirt. They laughed before kissing fervently. Following her momentum, without accelerating things too much, he applied kisses on the thin skin of her neck while gradually descending along it. His mouth soon reached her shoulders and he stripped them bare to cover them with kisses. He looked up at her face, implicitly asking her if he could go further. The young woman nodded, so he positioned himself behind her to undo one by one the laces that were holding her dress . Once detached, he slowly slid the garment along her body. While placing his hands around her waist, he approached her bare back with his face and began to kiss her shoulder blades, then followed the line of her spine and stopped just above her buttocks. Astrid then turned around as he stood up. He observed her in its entirety. She was now completely naked before him and divinely beautiful. It was the first time he had ever seen her in this way. He examined her curves, hips, chest and legs and noticed the scars on her legs that showed her agility in fights.

"You are so beautiful. . . " Hiccup sighed.

At these words, she threw herself at him to kiss him sensually, devouring his lower lip. He responded to the kiss with even more ardour, stroking her cheek with one hand. She lured him to the bed behind them by wrapping her hands around his waist. But when she got to the bed, the girl caught her feet in the thick furs that were sticking out of the bed and they fell on top of each other. They burst out laughing before getting up, taking advantage of the situation to catch their breath for a moment. The young man sat at the edge of the bed looking at his artificial foot and decided that it was better to remove it if he wanted to be more comfortable. Astrid knew that he was not very comfortable with the idea of showing her his stump so she positioned herself behind him to reassure him, stroking his back.

"Hey. . . it's okay."

He turned his head towards her and smiled. He made her fall backwards by pulling her to his chest and take her in his arms. She then turned her head to face him; she stroked his hair and studied his face.

"I love you," she whispered.

His lips joined hers again. Their tongues were searching for each other as the young man's left hand made its way to the southern part of her anatomy. The girl moaned when he started to touch a point he knew was sensitive after experiencing it before with her. With his other hand, he grabbed one of her breasts and stroked its tip. Astrid was overwhelmed by various sensations but she felt very well the erection that was growing in the boy's pants. She moved her buttocks to rub it from bottom to top. Hiccup clenched his teeth to silence a scream.

"Seems like we forgot one of your clothes. . ."

She turned around and slowly pulled down his pants to release his erection. She observed his sex without really knowing what to do with it and then decided to grab it and kiss its tip. She started licking it slightly, but Hiccup stopped her by taking her head between his hands. He wedged one of the strands behind her ear that fell on her face and put his lips on hers. Their breathing accelerated as their desire increased. Hiccup picked up where he left off. He caressed her sex again and Astrid did the same with his. They looked at each other as they did it, warming each other. He finally introduced a finger and then two into her, moving back and forth more or less regularly. Although they wanted to, they were a little apprehensive about the moment of penetration so the young man wanted to put all the chances on their side so that this moment would be as painless as possible for Astrid. He then stood above her, doing his best to balance on his amputated leg.

"Are you going to be alright?" the young woman asked.

"Yes, don't worry," he breathed as he leaned over to kiss her.

She could see that it meant a lot to him to be above her for their first time so she let him do it, she didn't want to stress him any more than he already was.

They continued to kiss and Hiccup put two fingers back into her. He practiced successive comings and goings again to prepare her to receive him. Astrid moaned under their kisses. She knew that the long-awaited and dreaded moment was coming. The young man removed his fingers. He let them slide on the top of her sex and began to caress it while bringing his erect member closer to the entrance. He rubbed it against her, from top to bottom, gently and then more firmly. He positioned his sex at the entrance when he looked at her.

"Are you ready?"

"I am."

He then pushed slowly into her. It was very tight, he had trouble going as far as he could with his fingers. He looked at the girl's face. He leaned over her, pulling the hair strands that covered her forehead so he could kiss her there. He stroked her face and she grabbed his neck so he could kiss her. While grabbing her lips, Hiccup withdrew a little to sink again, repeating the operation a little harder, a little faster. Astrid felt that part of her tearing, she felt blood flowing, she was in pain. The first time was not known to be a pleasure, she knew it. She also knew that Hiccup was doing his best to not hurt her too much. He always caressed the sensitive part of her sex that made her vibrate. To support her, he placed his hands in hers, squeezing them very tightly while continuing moving in and out. She then decided to accompany her back strokes, thus allowing the movements of their bodies. She then felt like a heat ball growing inside her. The friction caused by Hiccup's jolts gradually made her forget the pain, making her focus solely on the pleasure they gave her. The young man's hand caressing her sex greatly helped the matter. It was as if nothing else mattered around them, as if they were alone on Earth. They looked at each other, looking at their slightest facial feature, mouth ajar, panting. Astrid's hand approached the face of her beloved to caress his cheek. Hiccup turned his head slightly to the left and kissed the palm of her hand. Astrid smiles as she passed her hands through his sweat-soaked hair. Her hands then descended along his neck and back and finally stopped at the base of his buttocks. She applied pressure to his pelvis, pushing his skin to hers, inviting him to continue what he had started. The young man then grabbed the underside of her thigh and pushed hard into her. Astrid let out a scream that was soon covered by Hiccup's mouth and he began to devour her. His thrusts became closer and deeper, he sank deeper into her and managed to fill her completely.

"Hic-Hiccup. . ." she moaned between two kisses.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, their bodies in perfect symbiosis. Then Hiccup withdrew, almost completely, before filling her again. He repeated the same movement, accelerating the pace more and more. Astrid tied her legs around his pelvis to keep his pace. Their breathing became stronger. The squeaks of the bed caused by their unrestrained movements mixed with the sound of their moans. The orgasm was not far away.

"A-Astrid. . . I'm about to. . ."

"M-Me too. . ."

He dove even deeper into her, then withdrew before sinking again. They became one. He felt her tighten around him as his sex trembled, ready to explode. They felt a wave of pleasure gradually submerging them until they could no longer hold on. Astrid screamed as she contracted on Hiccup's limb, which in turn burst, letting a warm liquid flow into her. His head fell on Astrid's chest as she laid her trembling hands on his sweaty back. They caught their breath for a few minutes, looking at each other without saying anything. Then they smiled at each other, gradually realizing what had just happened. Astrid decided to break the silence that had set in.

"If it's what making kids looks like, let's make a lot!"

Hiccup laughed and she followed him in his footsteps, laughing at her own joke.

"Well, come on, let's go!" exclaimed the young leader.

Astrid kicked him in the ribs before getting up and getting on top of him.

"You idiot. . ." she said, bending over her man to kiss him.

...

When they woke up the morning following that night, it was silly but they felt different. Yet nothing had really changed, but they felt that this physical proximity had taken them a step further in their relationship. They were more united than ever. The action of making love then took on its full meaning, it was about becoming one with the person, forgetting almost oneself to form a single entity without knowing where one started and where one ended.

From the moment Astrid opened her eyes, a smile appeared on her face when she saw her husband's green eyes looking at her intensely. She understood that he had been watching her sleep for a while now, although their night was quite short.

"Hello, my love. . ." he whispered in her ear before kissing her on the cheek.

"Hmmm. . ." she replied.

"I got you a present."

The blonde blinked without understanding.

"What?"

Hiccup then took the object he was hiding behind him out of his back and presented it to Astrid.

"Wait, but it's. . . my kransen. . . what did you. . . ?"

He placed the leather band delicately in her hands.

"I thought it needed a little refreshment. . . and then as the chieftess, you had to wear something worthy of your rank. . . so I gilded it a little."

The girl was stunned. Not knowing what to do, she jumped him and kissed him.

"Thank you so much, it's beautiful, Hiccup."

"Not as much as you."

He paused to look her straight in the eye.

"Astrid, you're the most beautiful thing that's ever happened to me, I can't wait to spend my life with you."

"And it only just begun."


End file.
